


Sheep's Meadow Scene (That's Love, Liam!)

by bohemu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Not Britpicked, Outtakes, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemu/pseuds/bohemu
Summary: A deleted scene from my Addicted to Love AU. It SHOULD have fit somewhere but I couldn't figure out where after I changed the timelines and so I cut it for rhythm.





	Sheep's Meadow Scene (That's Love, Liam!)

Epilogue

The Sheep’s Meadow in Central Park is an expanse of grass on one side and deceptively hilly on the other. Liam and Niall walk for an hour enjoying the crisp autumn weather and the crunch of the leaves under their feet.

“Getting settled was a bit of a trip, but I think it’s quite nice now,” Liam says. “There’s more seasons than in London.”

“Well we certainly didn’t expect you back, but once we all heard about Sophia it was sort of odd that you didn’t… come back. Seasons or not!” Niall chuckles and pats Liam on the back. “Holy Jesus, Liam. Is that Sophia over there?”

Liam hasn’t seen Sophia at all since he landed in New York in the summer. After he knew she and Grimshaw were broken up, Liam couldn’t bare to confront her. “It is,” Liam says, yanking Niall to face the other direction. “Niall, what am I supposed to say? Did she happen to see us?”

“Liam, is that you?” Sophia’s voice cuts through Liam’s panic. “Oh my god, it is. And Niall! What are you doing here?” She pulls away to stuff her glasses in her purse and smiles wide. “It’s just so weird to see you, now. I’ve… I… I missed you. Oh, my god, how are you not ready to kill me? The way I left you, I’m so sorry!” She drops her bag then, cupping her mouth in horror.

Niall takes the moment to excuse himself to buy a bag of cashews from a nearby cart. Liam reaches out to pull him back but Niall does a quick hop out of his reach.

Liam picks up Sophia’s bag instead, and chuckles to himself before returning to meet Sophia’s eyes. At least she has the decency to be apologetic. Liam’s not so sure he can do the same. “It wasn’t a good way to do things, no. But, you know, water under the bridge!” He states brightly. There’s no harsh feelings.

“You were always nicer than I was, Liam. God... So what’s brought you to New York, finally? If I couldn’t get you here, I didn’t think anything could.”

Liam laughs at that. It’s true. He should have run after her immediately. But it all worked out for him. “I, uh, needed to see what you left me for, finally.”

Sophia’s eyes go wide. “Wait, do you live here now?”

“I… do. Is that weird?”

Sophia tuts. “I guess it would be if you still had feelings for me?”

Liam can’t bring himself to tell her about Louis. “Oh, no, again, it’s like I said, all water under the bridge. I’ve moved on. Actually just up here,” he says gesturing as vague as possible.

“Well, anyway… it’s good to see you,” Sophia says, finally taking her bag from Liam. “I hope the city’s been good to you. I, uh, I’m over at the Park Central Hotel now. I… look me up, I guess? Is that weird?” She studies Liam as she takes a step away, hesitates, and then leans in and kisses him on the cheek. It’s soft and gentle, like her goodnight kisses were. But there’s no spark to it anymore.

Liam pulls away from Sophia and he can see in her face she felt it too. He stutters to say something, but it’s Sophia who apologizes first and then scurries off down the path.

Liam watches her until he can't anymore, and makes his way back over to Niall, sitting in the shade of a tree.

“Didn’t seem that awkward from here,” Niall says sincerely.

Liam sits down next to Niall. “It wasn’t, really. But it was good to clear the air, sort of. I didn’t tell her everything. Does that matter?”

“Don’t see why she needs all the gritty details. You’re all better for it, I suppose.”

Liam nods and plucks a dandelion from nearby. “Y’know Niall, it’s completely bonkers. In April I would have done anything for that girl. Or so I thought. And I was so sure when she left that it was absolutely the end of me. But with Louis it’s not about what I can give him but what I can do for him?”

“I think there’s a word for that, Liam,” Niall teases.

“Yeah. I think there is.”


End file.
